


All Tied Up

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This is Donquixote Doflamingo speaking, Miss [Name] is… tied up at the moment. Please call back later.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Six months you had worked for the Donquixote family at Dressrosa Palace – administration work mostly, taking the Young Master Doflamingo’s calls for him, placing them on hold, arranging meetings and councils. It was boring work, and you often found yourself gazing out of your office window, high above the palace pool where the Young Master and company usually sat enjoying the sunshine.

You sighed heavily, wishing you could join them for a dip in the pool. Dressrosa’s balmy weather was beginning to get to you, and you unclasped the top button of your blouse as you gazed longingly at the still blue water.

Doflamingo had asked you to join them, but you had regretfully refused out of politeness. After all, it was best not to mix business with pleasure. You had a job to do. And besides, you could not stand to think about the attention you would have drawn by the poolside from a certain pink-feathered blond. 

From day one he had shown an interest in you – an interest that was certainly mutual – but you had turned down each and every one of his advances, and continued to do so. You saw how he treated his women. He would draw them in with his charm and his riches, using them only to cast them aside again when he grew bored. His pace was dangerous, and you would not let yourself be pulled in like so many others before you.

You watched him as he sat by the pool now, arms draped lazily across the back of the chair, his lean chest glistening bronze in the sun and a margarita close at hand. A blonde woman sat pressed against his side, her hand on his inner thigh while another leaned down from behind him to whisper in his ear as she worked his shoulders beneath delicate fingers. His grin grew wider at her words and his gaze followed hers to the window where you stood watching. His long tongue darted out, running over his teeth and lips. You suspected you knew what he was trying to say with the gesture.

_Like what you see?_

You blushed and turned away from the window, feeling suddenly hot. As you unclasped the second button of your blouse, you could almost hear him chuckling to himself, his trademark cocky grin on his face.

“ _Purupurupurupuru_ …”

You were pulled out of your daze by the ringing of your Den Den Mushi. Taking a breath to calm yourself, you took a seat behind your desk and held the receiver up to your mouth.

“Donquixote Doflamingo’s office, how may I help you?” 

While you were engaged with the phone call, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Doflamingo entered, the same wicked grin still on his face. You frowned slightly as he locked the door behind him and began to approach. You held up a hand, gesturing for him to wait as you listened to the voice on the other end of the line, slightly distracted by the sight before you. He had not bothered to put his shirt back on. Blushing, you swiveled in your chair to face the window instead, focusing on the conversation at hand.

“Yes, he has made it clear no one-ah!”

You gasped as you felt long fingers trailing feather touches up your arms and Doflamingo’s warm breath against your cheek.

“I saw you watching me before,” he hummed in your ear and you shivered involuntarily.

“ _Is everything alright, Miss [Name]_?” said the voice from the other end of the line.

“Y-yes, everything’s fine!” you managed to stutter out as Doflamingo’s lips traced your jaw. After a moment of hesitation, the voice on the phone continued, but you were finding it increasingly difficult to hear over the sound of your blood pumping in your ears. You flinched away from his touch and mouthed at him: “ _not now!_ ” You almost groaned out loud at his widening smirk.

“Not _now_? Then later, perhaps?” he whispered, and you shot him a glare.

“Hang up,” he hummed gently, spinning the chair around to face him and crouching down to meet your height. He watched with amusement as you failed to keep your gaze averted from his defined abdominals.

“ _Miss [Name]?_ ”

"Ah, I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” you said sheepishly into the receiver.

Growing impatient, Doflamingo took the receiver from you hand and hung up, the Den Den Mushi growing limp with a small “ _clank_ ”. You glared at him.

“That was an important phone call!”

“They can call back later.”

“Then you can tell them what was so important you had to hang up on them!”

He leaned in close, a wicked grin spreading across his features. “Trust me, [Name]. You don’t want them to know.”

You blushed suddenly, the fight leaving you. “You shouldn’t interfere with my job,” you muttered, averting your eyes.

“Well to be fair, I did give you the day off. You should be out by the pool, enjoying the sunshine. I imagine you look great in a bikini.” He licked his lips and you threw him another angry glare.

“In other words, you want me to become one of your little dolls? Something pretty to look at while you play with your puppets?” You rose to your feet, backing away to escape his distracting, wandering fingers.

“Ouch. Is that what you really think of me, [Name]?” he said with mock hurt.

“I also think you’re a proud, arrogant, self-centered bastard who thinks he can get away with anything just because he’s handsome and-”

You were cut off by his wide triumphant grin and you instantly regretted your choice of words. You had the distinct feeling all of your insults had flown straight over his head without even leaving so much as a dent in his inflated ego. He heard one word and one word only, and you knew exactly the word you had let slip that had him grinning like a maniac. You chose to ignore him, your cheeks flaming. 

“I will not be your whore or your puppet!”

“Are you quite done?” he asked, amused as you glared at him, your chest heaving, fists clenched by your sides.

Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself into a state of calm. “Yes.”

“Good,” he drawled, closing the distance between the two of you with one long stride and, taking advantage of your shocked, open-mouthed state, captured your lips with his own. His tongue snaked past your teeth before you could even register what had happened, and you let out an involuntary moan, savouring the fruity, lingering taste of his margarita.

He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against yours, a wicked smirk on his lips as he searched your face. 

“Be mine…” he whispered seductively, taking your chin in his long fingers and tilting it upward to expose your throat. His wicked tongue darted out to lap at the supple skin, inciting a shudder from you.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I can’t say I’m not tempted… But if we were to…” you trailed off, looking away uncomfortably. “The second you grow bored, you’ll just cast me aside like the rest of your toys. And I’d be out of a job.”

“If you were mine, you'd never need to work another day of your life.”

“But I like my job.”

“You could be a Queen,” he said, watching you from behind his shades as he nipped at the yielding flesh beneath your jaw. “ _My_ Queen.”

“Somehow, I just can’t see you being that committed, Doffy,” you gasped.

“What a shame. Shall I show you what you’d be missing out on?”

Before you could reply, you felt a sharp tugging at your wrists and you found yourself with your back pressed against the hard wooden surface of your desk, hands bound above you head with invisible ties. Doflamingo’s grinning face loomed above you, his wicked, impossibly long tongue lolling from his mouth in glee. He pressed himself between your thighs and contorted his fingers in a familiar gesture. You felt the tug of invisible strings as you were pulled into a sitting position and met with a pair of bronzed pectorals. Your breathing hard and heavy, you looked up into his face.

“Be mine,” he said again, his arms moving to wrap around your form, pulling you closer against the heated skin of his chest, his forehead pressed against yours. “I meant what I said. I’ll make you a Queen.”

“I have no interest in ruling.”

“Then just for tonight, and we’ll go from there,” he said, almost pleading now as he cupped your chin in his hand.

You hesitated for a moment, trying to convince yourself this was not what you wanted. But your arguments fell on deaf ears.

“Ah, to hell with it,” you growled and pressed your lips against his. You could feel him smirking against your mouth in triumph and you simply rolled your eyes, letting his tongue enter past your teeth, but not without a scolding, teasing nip to the warm, eager muscle. 

Before long you found your back against the desk again, your blouse open and your bound hands entangled in his hair as his mouth trailed lower, leaving red and purple marks in its wake. Just as his teeth began to graze your hip bone, you were interrupted.

“ _Purupurupurupuru_ …”

“I’m going to fucking kill that snail,” you growled and Doflamingo chuckled, reaching up to answer it.

“This is Donquixote Doflamingo speaking, Miss [Name] is… _tied up_ at the moment. Please call back later,” he said with a smirk, his gaze never leaving yours.

“ _Y-yes Master Doflamingo, sir!_ ” stuttered the voice from the other end of the line before the blond hung up, this time leaving the receiver off the hook. He turned back to you, triumphant glee on his face.

“Now… Where were we?”


End file.
